


claws in your back.

by sshyksarry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violence, not really all that explicit but its there !, ok this is old. im cross posting from tumblr. because maybe i CRAVE VALIDATION, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: In this one Adora's on her knees. There’s fire licking the underside of her cape, smoke choking and wheezing all around her. And then there’s Catra, standing stark red against a greying backdrop. Adora watches as plumes of smoke shoot from the earth behind her, hissing with every breath.“Did you really think I missed you?” Catra says, all the while Adora’s blood dribbles down her chin; all caught in her teeth. She looks terrible so Adora knows she must look even worse.She swallows back a thought and says, “No, I didn’t.”





	claws in your back.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from julien bakers 'claws in your back' (i didnt know what to call this-)

In this one Adora's on her knees. There’s fire licking the underside of her cape, smoke choking and wheezing all around her. And then there’s Catra, standing stark red against a greying backdrop. Adora watches as plumes of smoke shoot from the earth behind her, hissing with every breath.

“Did you really think I missed you?” Catra says, all the while Adora’s blood dribbles down her chin; all caught in her teeth. She looks terrible so Adora knows she must look even worse.

She swallows back a thought and says, “No, I didn’t.”

Sometimes Adora worries that maybe Catra was born this way. Angry and red on the fright zone floors. It’s a thought that grows everytime she hits, bites and swipes. And Adora wishes she could make it stop.

“You won’t win,” she whispers, inching closer to Adora’s prone form, “You know that, right? You can’t win this.”

“This isn’t about winning.” She can feel the flames crawling up her feet now, the burn is good, the burn is _familiar_. Catra used to look at her with a fervor a lot like this. “This is about bringing you _down_.”

Catra laughs dryly (_and oh, Adora had missed hearing that-)_ but she cuts off the second Adora wraps her hand around her tail and _pulls_ and then it’s just _shrieking_.

And okay, here’s the thing: Shadow Weaver used to do the same. She used to pull Catra down with the tiniest tug and the look on her face now as she falls forward, knees grazing the hot earth, branding her with scrapes, _lost_ and_ hurting_ – it tells Adora that she remembers what it felt like.

_(“i won’t let her do it again.”)_

_(“promise?”)_

_(“promise.”)_

Catra hisses and it’s almost louder than the fire roaring around them. Adora wonders where Glimmer and Bow are. She hopes they left when the bells rang for a retreat.

Catra spits out blood by her foot, says, “You’ve changed.” And Adora _knows_ this is as close as Catra will ever come to admitting defeat.

_(this is a game and neither of them is playing fair.)_

_(this is war and neither of them is going to win.)_

When Adora finally deigns to respond, it’s a lot like sinking her teeth into Catra’s neck; merciless and mean – something she can’t take back -“_Oh, Catra, did you really think I wouldn’t_?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for never writing anymore!
> 
> my tumblr: cyraofdriluthiii  
my twitter: gothyke


End file.
